Such normally closed magnet valves for controlling a fluid are known from the prior art in various embodiments, in particular for example as outlet valves for antilock, traction and stability devices (ABS/TCS/ESP devices) in motor vehicles. These magnet valves have an armature which is arranged axially moveable in a valve housing. In certain operating ranges, because of the vibrations occurring, the magnet valves tends to produce undesirable noise effects due to the axial knocking of the armature on the valve housing.